The Misadventures of Harry Potter and Allen Walker
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: Komui has given Allen a mission: to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts from incoming Akuma and other dangers.
1. New Mission

**Huehuehue. So, I've decided to get rid of the one-shot idea, and make a whole story. It may be a little inaccurate, but whatever, no flames please. I changed a little part... like originally I had a snip-it of the Triwizard tournament, but it wouldn't have worked out. So, here it is~ Remember to review after you read~**

**I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter :(**

**enjoy~**

* * *

"You want us to inspect _who_ again?" Allen, an unsure boy of white hair and blood red white arm asked, Timcanpy fluttering on his shoulder.

"Actually, Allen, it is just your mission." Komui, the head of the science department reminded. "His name is Harry Potter. Recently, a few akuma have attacked his school. We are thinking that they are targeting him."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"I assume that the Earl has token interest in the boy." Komui continued. "If we don't do anything soon, then he could be in trouble." Komui adjusted his glasses, so they glinted in the light. "You won't have to go far, Allen. He lives in Britain."

"Hmm…" Allen thought. "Then it shouldn't take long to complete this mission." Komui's lips curled into a smile, making Allen cringe. "Um, what is with that smile…?"

"Allen, we've enlisted you to teach at his school."

"H-huh?" Allen stuttered. "B-but don't I get a say in this?"

"Nah, you can do it Allen. Here is some basic stuff to know…" Komui rummaged through a few things and brought out a whole stack of books. "Try to read them today."

"Komui…" Allen began after reading the title of the first book, which was _Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Beginner's Guide_. He ran his finger along the dusty borders. "Um, for one, why do you have this? It is magic, isn't it?"

"When you think of it, Allen, Innocence is kind of like magic." Komui noted. "If you just taught about Innocence, what would the students think?"

"So, this Harry Potter guy is a wizard?" Allen asked, finally getting things straight. "And I'm teaching… at a wizard's school?"

"Precisely." Komui nodded. "Now, get to work. You need to patrol Privet Drive for any akuma."

"Wow, you are serious, aren't you?" Allen asked, barely able to keep the stack of books in his arms. He began to walk out of the room, and through the hall. _Magic, huh_? He thought.

When he was deep in thought, he bumped into a girl with long, dark pony tails. It was none other than Komui's sister, Lena Lee. They didn't fall back into the ground, but all of the books stumbled about the floor, creating a large echo sound. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Allen!" she cried.

Allen still held a couple books in his hands; he began to pick them all up, with the help of Lena Lee. "What is this stuff, Allen? Are you getting into magic or something?"

"Well, you see… apparently I have a teaching degree in magic…" Lena Lee just stared at him with an amused look. "A boy is being targeted by the Earl, and Komui wants me to investigate." Then, Lena Lee smiled.

"Good luck, then."

"Thanks…"

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The mark on his forehead proves it. His parents have died protecting him, and he had been sent to his aunt's house. He'd been living a miserable life there, sleeping under the stairs.

Then, some four years ago, his life changed when an owl delivered a letter. He found his true home, and it was Hogwarts.

Harry swung back and forth on a swing-set in an abandoned playground. _Hogwarts…_ he thought. Everything seemed to have gone silent, and Harry became uneasy.

Suddenly, the ground in front of him burst. He covered his face, so none of the dust and dirt would get into his eyes. Quickly he retreated from the swing, and looked up to see a ballon-like creature with a face, that had a star-like mark on its forehead. On instinct, his hand reached for his wand.

But he remembered that he would be expelled for using magic over the summer.

Harry recoiled his hand from the wand, and looked up to the strange creature. The thing shot at Harry again, and if he hadn't rolled to the side, he would've gotten hit. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"_Innocence, activate_!"

A giant metal arm extended out in front of Harry to stop the blasts, then it pushed the blasts back toward the creature and it exploded. After the creature exploded into blue light, Harry was left exasperated, and he heard a sigh from behind him.

What Harry saw was a boy that looked his age, but with white hair and a strange mark in the shape of a star over his eye. He was pulling a glove over a bloodied hand. Harry nearly gasped. "You are Harry Potter aren't you?" The exorcist finally asked. Harry recovered, and nodded. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Allen Walker." Allen looked to where the creature once was. "That creature you saw was an akuma."

Harry could barely speak. "I… believe I've heard that somewhere before…" Harry tore his mind through the many lectures that Hermione has given him over the last few years. He's pretty sure one of those was about akuma.

"Then, there is more breath for me." Allen smiled. "I'm also going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So we are well met, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat back down on the swing. Allen sat on the swing next to Harry. "Um… sir…" Harry began after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Allen asked.

"What is that mark over your eye? It looks like the one from the akuma you just defeated." Harry explained, he opened his palm, and Timcanpy fluttered into it, resizing into the shape of his palm.

"It is a curse from an akuma." Allen simply explained. "This eye gives me the ability to figure out where akuma would be hiding. Sometimes they take the shape of a human form, so you'll never know until it is too late." Allen looked at Harry again. "I have just noticed that you have a scar as well. Or is it some tattoo?" Allen pointed to Harry's forehead.

"You are probably the first person who has ever asked that."

"Seriously?" Allen asked, Timcanpy fluttering from Harry's palm to Allen's head.

"You know, I'm the _boy who lived_… the one V-" Harry stopped himself. "He- who-must-not-be-named couldn't kill." This time Allen had to search through his thoughts.

"OH! That's right!" He smacked a fist against an open palm in realization. "Voldemort!"

Harry smacked his face with the palm of his hand. _He_ was supposedly the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, yet he needed a few minutes to figure out who _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is._

Suddenly, the humid air grew cold, and they could both see their breaths. Both of them knew what was coming, since Allen did a little research on this type of thing, and Harry had already experienced this before. They both immediatley stood up from the now frozen swing set, and switched glances with each other.

"Demeantors."


	2. Dementors

**I truly am sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of just left this out in space, and decided to work on this again. Partially because... this is for my sister who is sick right now, and it was her birthday recently. Well, happy late birthday~ Oh, reviews are happily accepted and they make my day~**

* * *

Harry and Allen switched glances, leapt from the swings, and ran for their lives. "Keep running, Harry!" Allen encouraged. "Just pay attention on running, the ground has gone frozen!"

Harry nodded.

It had grown very cold and dark. It was eerily quiet, save for their breathing and their feet against the dirt. Then it started to rain, and the dirt became mud which splashed all over their clothes.

Finally they reached an underpass, and stopped to catch their breaths. Allen had his anti-akuma weapon ready, and frantically looking around. He wasn't going to have the Dementor sneak up on him.

Harry stared down the empty underpass, the lights flickered and rain hit the roof, which created a calming sound. He could see the storm on the other end. Allen sighed. "I think that we're good-"

As if on cue, a Dementor appeared out of nowhere, and grasped Harry's neck. It rammed Harry against the wall, and began to suck his soul out. Allen ran towards Harry and the Dementor, and prepared to attack with his arm. However he slipped on the ice, and stumbled. A second Dementor approached him, and Allen prepared his weapon. However the Dementor weaved around the weapon effortlessly, and Allen panicked when it began to suck his soul. It felt a little nauseating.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry cried, and a blinding light emerged from his wand, making both the Dementors and the icy cold disappear. The original summer heat came back, and the ice on the ground melted. Allen recovered enough to stand up, yet Harry came to his aid.

Then they saw a little old woman, who had observed it all. "I'm fine, really." Allen reassured.

Harry turned to the woman. "Mrs. Figg!" He quickly put his wand away.

"Don't put away your wand, Harry, they might come back. Dementors in Little Whinging, whatever's next?" She wondered to herself, and walked up to Allen and Harry. "The whole world's gone topsy-turvy." She glanced at Allen. "Who's this young man?"

"Oh, I'm going to be teaching magic this year!" Allen explained.

"That's wonderful." Mrs. Figg grinned.

Harry stared at her. "I don't understand. How do you know about-"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you." She explained.

"Dumbledore? You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know Dumbledore." They stared at Allen. This guy was going to teach at Hogwarts, yet he didn't know Dumbledore? "I mean, I've heard about him. Never met the man!"

"I don't think he's going to last…" Mrs. Figg muttered to Harry while Allen scratched the back of his head.

They walked down Little Whinging and into Privet Drive. "Anyways, after You-Know-Who killed that Diggory boy last year, did you expect him to let you go wandering around on your own?" She shook her head, and they were in front of Harry's house. "Good lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent. Now, go inside and stay there, and someone will be in touch soon… whatever happens, don't leave this house!" She warned, and left Harry and Allen alone.

"She's crazy." Allen noted. Harry nearly protested, but Allen interrupted. "I'm going to go too." He shook his head. "You should have refrained from using magic, Harry. Now you are going to have to go to the Ministry or something."

"Don't remind me." Harry said. "Well… I guess I'll see you then?"

Allen grinned. "Yup, you'll definitely see me!" Allen watched Harry enter his house, and soon he too left to go to his home, the order.

* * *

Back at the order, Allen was stuffing himself with dinner. He had extra helpings of everything. Who could blame him? His arm was a parasite, and that Dementor took part of his soul. Komui and Lavi sat in front of him and observed. When he finished, Komui asked, "So how was it?"

Allen sighed. "It was… um…" He thought for a moment. "Well, the kid is pretty nice. A little preserved, but still nice. Not that special. But we got interrupted by a Dementor. Oh, a Dementor is a magical creature that tries to eat your soul!" He explained.

Komui grinned evilly, and Lavi's mouth was agape. "How come I've never been told of this mission?" Lavi shook Komui. "It sounds exciting!"

"If you'd stop shaking me, maybe I'll tell you!" Komui breathed when Lavi stopped shaking him. "Nope, sorry!" He then ran away.

"Grr, that Komui!" Lavi grumbled. "Always up to no good." Allen abruptly stood up, and walked away. "Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." Allen explained.

"All right then, see ya." Lavi waved.


	3. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray Man nor Harry Potter...**

* * *

Komui strolled through the Black Order making his way to Allen's room. Normally, he'd be eating his breakfast right now, yet he was still sleeping. Allen must've been more exhausted than he thought.

The scientist stepped into Allen's dark bedroom. Sure enough, the kid was sprawled on his bed. "Allen, you have been called to go to the Order of the Phoenix. Get up." Komui stated, without moving from the doorway. He heard a rustling, then,

"A Phoenix for breakfast? Sure, sure… sounds good…" Allen muttered.

Just then, Khanda walked by. "What's with him? He's never this lazy."

Komui shrugged his shoulders. "Could you wake him up for me?"

Khanda cracked his knuckles, and Komui winced a little. "With pleasure." He strolled into the room. "Rise and shine, short stack!" As expected, Allen only stirred, and he was about to accuse Khanda for calling him that. However, Allen was rubbing his eyes when suddenly the wind was knocked out of him.

He looked up to see a smirking Khanda, and looked at his stomach to see his trunk, filled with books he had. Allen's eyes widened, and he struggled for breath. "K-Khanda!"

"Khanda, I believe that is good enough. It looks like he is awake." Komui said, and Khanda obliged, though very reluctantly, to taking the heavy load off of Allen's stomach. He stalked out of the room, and Allen pursed his lips.

"What would be so important, that you would let Khanda drop my freaking suitcase on me?" He asked.

"Well, you need to go to the Order of the Phoenix today." Komui simply explained. "That Harry Potter boy is going to have some sort of hearing at the Ministry of Magic, and somebody came to inform me that they could use your presence."

Tincamby fluttered onto the top of Allen's head, as he just stared blankly at Komui. "None of this is making sense."

"Of course it will, in due time." Komui's lips curled into a smile. "Here are directions, and you are to leave ASAP. Don't forget anything, ok? You will be going to the school after the hearing." He turned, but paused. "Oh, I left the directions on your desk." Allen's gaze drifted towards his desk, and then Komui left. "You're going to have to hurry!"

After Allen ate a belly-full breakfast, he packed, and said goodbye to everyone. Now, he was stalking the streets of London, looking for, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place…" He shivered. "Ugh, it's so dark I can hardly read this!"

He's been walking around in circles, literally. Finally, after checking the directions twice, he plopped himself onto a bench, sighing exasperatedly. "I think he's playing a trick on me…" Tincamby fluttered onto Allen's shoulder.

Allen was about to go to sleep, when he suddenly heard, "Professor, what are you doing here?!"

He nearly jumped, and once he realized who that voice came from, he turned to see a dark haired boy with glasses, with a few middle-aged people behind him. "Harry!" Allen cried, and embraced Harry into a bone-crunching hug. The people behind Harry winced, as Allen released the hug. "I've been wandering around here for hours, I can't seem to find Number 12-"

At first the people behind Harry were shocked to find out that Allen was a professor, but now they were even more shocked because he mentioned Number 12. "Huh?" Allen asked.

"Not too loud, boy!" The man with a glass eye whispered.

"Well, anyways, I was sent to, uh, you-know-where, by my mission leader, who was ordered to do so by someone I don't know. Something about a hearing…" Allen explained.

"Um, I say he explains during the meeting in more detail." The woman in the group said. "Oh, I'm Tonks by the way." She gestured to the man with the glass eye. "He's Lupin, or Mad-Eye Moody, or Moody…"

"We get it, Tonks." Moody interrupted.

"I'm Allen Walker, Defense against the Dark Arts professor for this year." Allen lifted his trunk off of the ground. "Can we go to this Grimmauld-" Moody shot him a warning look, and Allen lowered his voice. "Can we go to this Grimmauld place, carrying this thing has been exhausting, and I am so hungry!"

Moody grunted, and Harry helped Allen with his luggage. They strolled across the street, toward the apartment building. Allen did that a billion times. "Ahem, I'm sorry, Mr. Moody, but it's not here. I've checked." Moody ignored Allen, and tapped the ground three times with his cane.

Allen's expression was the same as Harry's. His eyes widened, and his mouth was slightly agape as he saw the apartment building split in half, both halves slowly inching outward. Allen looked through the windows of the apartments, nobody seemed to notice this was happening.

When the ground stopped rumbling and the apartments stopped moving, Number 12 Grimmauld Place just appeared. Just like that… Allen glanced at his directions that Komui had given him. He'd left out this little detail…

"Come on, boy!" Moody called. They were already at the door, leaving Allen by the curb.

"Ah, right!" Allen called back, scurrying towards the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**OK, thanks for staying with me! I kind of left this out in the dust for you all, huh? I'm sorry! I just don't know D. Gray Man well enough, and I kind of know Harry Potter. I've also been working on other fanfictions... anyway, review please~ thanks for being faithful. Um, if you have any points or suggestions that would be nice too. **


End file.
